


A Quintessential Tale

by MystiqueMicah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Possession, Quintessence (Voltron), plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMicah/pseuds/MystiqueMicah
Summary: Lance and Pidge set out to learn how the Quintessence works and how to wield its strength so that they can figure out (and fight) what's been going on with Lance.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. PROLOGUE

Alteans. The original peace advocates of the Universe. For millennia, Alteans have been known for being healers, philanthropists, and protectors using the Quintessence to spread good will around. But who were they...before?

Before Voltron, before The Galra Empire, before King Alfor...the Alteans were much different people. Known for being conquerors and destroyers using the Quintessence to instill fear throughout the Universe. All spearheaded by one man: King Agoul. 

King Agoul was much like his Altean successors: kind, levelheaded, and wise, but one day something went...different. A popular folk tale suggests he some how split himself into 2 clones, his good and bad respectively, and...the bad one. No one ever knew what actually happened but all they knew was that he changed: characterized by his new red Altean marks not possessed by an other Altean. He was impulsive, rude, war mongering, and anyone who dared oppose him would be most definitely suppressed.

Fourtenatly, a rebellion forged by General Corlo had taken over and Agoul dissapeared, never to have been charged or found. A body was never found. Some said that his angry spitit lurks around Altea; waiting. Waiting for a way and a time to come back for his vengeance. 

For millennia he waited. Now's he's found his way back.


	2. An Altean Dilemma

"Can I ask you something?" Lance says. Coran crosses his legs in his chair. "Of course! Ask as many as you like!" He forces a smile. Lance randomly showed up at the Castle of Lions without warning looking extremely anxious; though without lack of trying to hide it. Coran worried for him as the crackle of the fireplace sounds in the study. "How did Allura turn me into an Altean?" He said, tugging the collar of his blue turtleneck. "Is it a technique or..." he trailed off. Coran leaned back in his chair. "We never told you about the Metamorphians, did we?" Coran said softly. "They made that trick. I believe the original name is "Emotional Change." Its performs from contact that's derived from passion and emotions." 

"Oh..." Lance was even more confused than he already was, but the next question was obvious. "Who are the Metamorphians?" 

"Ah the Metamorphians!" Coran said with a smile. "They were the first creatures to ever use the Quintessence to their advantage. They made all sorts of spells, magic, they were also very cryptic; which I frankly dont care for-" Coran stopped. "I'm rambling aren't I?" Coran giggled. "But, sadly they're all gone; wipped out by the darkest spot on history." Coran looked at the fire with slight fear. "What happened?" Lance asked, growing more and more uncomfortable. "...I'm afraid that's for another time. Anyways, why do you ask?" 

Lance gulped and rolled his shoulders. "I was just thinking about "side effects" to changing my DNA." Coran lit up inside. He was finally getting to the root of the problem. "What's wrong?" Lance runs a hand through his hair and begins to speak. "Ever since I became Altean I've had a bunch of headaches; I'd say at least once every 2 weeks." Lance holds a hand up to his head. "I've taken medicine; I even had a cat scan, but they don't go or I'm not diagnosed. Sometimes it almost feels like....I can hear a voice." Coran raises an eyebrow, leaning out of his seat. "Can you make out what it says?" 

"No, it's too faint to hear clearly. I just thought maybe if I knew what exactly happened when Allura kissed me, I could find the root and slice it." Coran leans back into his chair and nods his head. "I think I know what to do?" Coran says as he get up and looks through his bookcase. Lance follows. "You must go to Metamorpho, I don't have enough knowledge of their techniques; but I do know that each spell has a reversal." He pulls out a rolled up, parchment sheet of paper and hands it to Lance. "This is an old star map of Metamorpho. It's what we'd use before technology had advance to what it is today." 

"I hope I'm not offending you; I really enjoyed being an Altean-"

"Oh come on Lance, its fine. Life comes first, and I dont wish to submit you to all of this if there's a way out." Lance softly smiled at Coran. "Thank you Coran. I guess I should get on my way now!" Lance walked towards the door. "Wait, dont go alone." Coran blurts out. "Metamorphians dabbled in all forms of magic; who knows what's on that planet. You'll need someone to accompany you." Lance nods and walks out the door.

Coran places his hand on his chin. "Please be careful Lance."


End file.
